Hitomi wo Tojite
by Thelchtereia
Summary: Every relationship has to start somewhere, and sometimes when it gets too hard all you have to do is close your eyes and remember the good times. It'll get you through.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, any of the characters, or most of the idea. That is all copyright Takeshi Konomi, I'm merely adding my own thoughts and expanding on some characters for absolutely no profit or gain.

**Warnings:** Rated M for sexual content. Yaoi. Angst. Fluff. Oshitari/Mukahi and mentions of Atobe/Jiroh.

**Author's Note: **I was going through my list of songs and when I came across this one I couldn't resist writing a short story around it. Plus I've been dying to write a story about Yuushi and Gakuto. So, here it is:

----

Hitomi wo Tojite

I saw a colorless dream. Nothing, not even white or black.  
In the midst of darkness, I hugged my knees

Being a regular on the Hyotei Gakuen Jr. High School tennis team was an honor many yearned for and few achieved. When Oshitari Yuushi secured his spot as a regular, he thought that it would cure his yearning for something that he couldn't place. But as the weeks went by, he played in tournament after tournament not wanting to accept the fact that he still felt like something was missing. It all seemed like some dream that was always forgotten upon waking, and all he could remember was the vague feeling of being whole. More than anything he wanted that dream to become reality.

A stream of light that came in, I extended my hand and grabbed it  
As if I were sucked in, being lead by it, I stood up

The day he met Mukahi Gakuto was a day he would never forget. It felt like he could breathe freely for the first time in his life. Even though Gakuto seemed annoyed by his attentions, Yuushi couldn't just walk away. Something seemed to be drawing him ever closer to the spunky little red-head who bounced into his life and turned it completely upside down. His dream had walked right into his life, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it—him—walk back out. He was being sucked in, his normally boundless inhibitions thrown out the window. After weeks of presenting the idea of being doubles partners to Gakuto over and over, he finally relented—if only to get Yuushi to leave him alone. Yuushi couldn't have been happier, even if he had to treat Gakuto to an ice cream to pacify him.

If being in love is a necessity in order to live  
There should be no reason to shed a tear for fighting, perhaps

Yuushi didn't admit to himself at first that he was falling in love. He knew, of course, he just refused to admit it. That was when his obsession with romance novels and movies began. He kept trying to prove that he wasn't falling love, but at every turn his fears were being confirmed. Yes, Yuushi was afraid of falling in love. Opening himself up completely wasn't something he was used to in the least, and all he'd ever seen come from love was pain. But when he did finally admit to himself that he was falling in love, he realized why people lived through all the pain. It was all worth it to feel such happiness, even if it was only for a time. Even though they had been practicing together as a doubles team for months, Yuushi found he knew little about Gakuto. It was then that he began the fight to prove to Gakuto that love was worth the leap of faith it took to get there. Yuushi was surprised when he didn't have to fight half as hard as he had planned; Gakuto had already leapt.

Collecting the shards of love, the crystal that shined  
Close your eyes and let us learn the reason for being born now

Yuushi and Gakuto had fallen into a routine that they easily maintained. During school hours they remained the distant and quite opposite pair the other regulars were used to, but when they left the school grounds together and headed to Yuushi's house—it was less crowded, or so Gakuto claimed—their relationship shifted. For months their relationship changed very little, but they got to know each other more and more. One of those days like any other, Yuushi paused in the middle of explaining part of the English homework they'd been assigned. He was leaning over Gakuto's shoulder, one arm inadvertently around him as he pointed to a particular sentence. Gakuto turned his head to look up at Yuushi, confused as to why he would stop in the middle of a rather confusing explanation, and Yuushi found his breath catching in his throat. In that moment, Yuushi decided he would no longer resist the temptation that sat constantly in front of him. The last few centimeters between them disappeared as they mutually closed the distance, their eyes slipped closed and their lips met in a soft and hesitant kiss.

There are times you question your reason for being  
From many encounters, you will find the answer to that

Their relationship didn't progress without bumps in the road, and while they were ready for anything that came their way it didn't mean they were oblivious to what was going on around them. It was no longer as easy to hide the growing relationship between them, and they were sure that many in the tennis club at least had their doubts about the friendliness of their relationship. Gakuto had always been rather vocal with his taunts on the courts, and everyone assumed he was never fazed by anything that was said. The first time someone jested across the net about there being more than friendship between the two of them, Gakuto was at a loss for words. It was Yuushi who saved him, throwing back an equally insulting taunt, but everyone who knew even the slightest bit about Gakuto knew that he only faltered when someone hit too close to home with their insults. That night at Yuushi's house, Gakuto questioned their relationship for the first time. He was only placated when Yuushi insisted that he didn't care what body parts Gakuto did or didn't have, only that he remained the Gakuto Yuushi had fallen in love with.

Repeating many times, but growing strong by being hurt  
It is an important process to learn the pain of people

They didn't spend many days at Gakuto's house. He always claimed that his house was too loud, and he much preferred the silence of Yuushi's. So when they spent time at Gakuto's they were generally very careful. How Gakuto's obnoxious younger brother managed to walk in on them, neither of them could figure out. It was inevitable that the youngster then reiterated the situation to Gakuto's parents as children were wont to do. They never expected that Gakuto's father would be so furious as to try to physically remove Yuushi from the house. Yuushi's claims of love fell on deaf ears to a man in a loveless marriage. They never went back to Gakuto's house again.

If believing will make your heart stronger  
Just a little, without hate, I will think of you, more

Jiroh was always known for being rather oblivious as to what was going on around him. After all, for someone who slept most of the day away it was astonishing that he remembered anything at all. So when Jiroh abruptly asked Yuushi one day if he was truly in a romantic relationship with Gakuto as rumor said, Yuushi was at a loss for words. Obviously he had underestimated the sleepy boy, and doubtless countless others had as well. After what had happened at Gakuto's house that day months ago, Yuushi was wary of telling anyone the extent of his relationship with his doubles partner. For some reason, Yuushi felt no such wariness around Jiroh. After a moment of hesitation, Yuushi found himself telling Jiroh everything that had happened and Jiroh willingly lent a listening ear. It was only later that night when he was laying alone in his bed that he pieced together his conversation with Jiroh and its reason for being. After all, as rumor had it Gakuto and Yuushi weren't the only tennis club members to be indulging in a romantic relationship. But that rumor was kept quiet if it were murmured at all still—after all, who would be foolish enough to insinuate anything about Atobe Keigo?

Everyone should be loved by another  
Close your eyes, see, you are surrounded by kindness

One weekend, Yuushi's parents decided to take a family trip to Osaka to visit family. Unfortunately, that weekend coincided with the Nationals. Of course, during the first two days Hyotei didn't have any games to play, but Yuushi's parents were ignorant to that fact. Gakuto had spent the night at Yuushi's house before, but he'd never been bold enough—after the incident at his house—to share Yuushi's bed at night. This time was different. It wasn't long before Yuushi had the small red-head writhing and moaning quietly beneath him in his bed. They removed their clothing in a slow exploration of each other's bodies, their lips and hands wandering down paths their eyes had long since taken. When Yuushi slowly began to push into his lover's body, Gakuto whimpered softly in pain. Before Yuushi even had time to get the words out of his mouth, Gakuto shook his head and told him not to stop. Yuushi silently soothed him with kisses and caresses, and before Gakuto had time to dwell on the pain their bodies had found a rhythm together. Soon the room was filled with mutual moans of pleasure as their bodies moved together; Gakuto arching up into each thrust, and Yuushi plunging into his body while attempting to keep his wits about him. It wasn't long before they were both lost in pleasure beyond anything they had experienced.

Coincidences are inevitable, everything is according to the path you chose

After practice on Monday, Jiroh approached Yuushi again. This time it was Jiroh who underestimated Yuushi, because before Jiroh even mentioned anything Yuushi asked him if his relationship with Atobe was progressing as well as his own with Gakuto. Jiroh only blushed and yawned to hide it, commenting that any relationship with someone as arrogant as Atobe was bound to progress only at his command. Despite that fact, Jiroh didn't seem at all disappointed at the speed with which their relationship was progressing. Yuushi heard evidence enough of that after he watched Jiroh disappear into the shower and quickly packed his own things up to leave them in peace.

If the time to part with your loved ones comes  
Hold onto the times you spent within the flowing time that will never come again

Yuushi knew that Gakuto was hiding something from him; had been for more than a week now. It rather hurt, knowing that there was something that Gakuto would rather hide, and because of that Yuushi assumed that when he did find out he wouldn't be happy to hear it. By the week's end, Gakuto was so worked up about it that he even forgot to taunt Shishido in their practice match earlier in the day. Yuushi was beginning to worry for Gakuto's health and status as a regular, so one evening he simply asked. Gakuto closed his eyes for a moment as if in pain, but said without falter that he wouldn't be attending Hyotei Gakuen High School. The breath rushed out of Yuushi's lungs, and for a moment he couldn't find words to express his feelings on the matter. Gakuto had tears in his eyes when he said that he'd already sent in his papers and he couldn't change his mind now. Yuushi was the one who asked the all-important question. "What does this mean for us?"

Parting further. Getting closer.  
Close your eyes, see, it will remain in your heart

The months passed, school ended, and summer began. Yuushi and Gakuto spent as much time as they could together, knowing that when summer ended they would be torn apart. Gakuto spent every night that he could at Yuushi's house, and when Yuushi's parents decided to take another short vacation they spent the nights tangled together in Yuushi's bed. Summer ended far earlier than either of them wanted, and school began again. It was painful for Yuushi to see not just the regulars from Jr. High again, but to see Jiroh and Atobe so obviously happy together. One Sunday Yuushi decided he was tired of waiting to see Gakuto again, so he left home early in the morning and took a train as far as it would go toward Gakuto's house before walking the rest of the way. It had been quite a while since he'd been there, but he remembered the way. It was still fairly early in the morning, and Gakuto's parents weren't overly fond of him even after all this time, so Yuushi had no other choice but to throw rocks at Gakuto's window. Eventually, a very sleepy face appeared in the corner where the blinds had been pushed back, but the sleep disappeared as Gakuto grinned and quickly turned to make his way out of the house as quietly as possible. He was still in his pajamas, his hair mussed from sleep and his house slippers still on his feet as he met Yuushi under the tree below his bedroom window. The kiss they shared as he flung himself into Yuushi's embrace was just as sweet as their first and left them shuddering and their breath escaping them. It was enough to reassure them through the coming weeks.

I won't say good bye. We can see each other again soon.  
Close your eyes, see, I'm always by your side

Every time they met it was for a precious few hours at most, but they always treasured the little time that they had. The year passed slowly, but it did pass. When summer came Gakuto again practically lived at Yuushi's house. By that point, Yuushi's parents had gotten used to his frequent visits, and didn't mind so much after finding that they no longer attended the same school. After so many months of being deprived of each other's company, Gakuto was bold enough to share Yuushi's bed each night as they went to sleep. Of course, Yuushi had this habit of rambling in a deep sleepy grumble every night just before bed about how they would spend the rest of the summer. Sometimes it resulted in a long and enjoyable night, and sometimes it resulted in Gakuto drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face. But this time Gakuto heaved a sigh, "Would you shut up for a minute?" Shocked, Yuushi went silent, his mouth half open and awaiting an explanation. "I love you, Yuushi."

I'm always by your side


End file.
